


Fur

by JoSebach



Series: Ghost Swap [1]
Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen, Ghost Swap, Ghost Swap 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSebach/pseuds/JoSebach
Summary: Ghost Swap [tumblr: @fyeahghosttrick] 2019, VI edition.Gift for @pajamazamPrompt 4: Literally anything with Sissel
Relationships: Lynne & Sissel (Ghost Trick)
Series: Ghost Swap [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598785
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Fur

**Author's Note:**

> First time joining in this exchange and not that familiar with the fandom, but I want to try nonetheless. I hope you'll enjoy.

The sky was more starry than ever, such a sight to behold, probably because there was no soul on the streets and everyone was sleeping in their own house; a further proof could be the clock that signed 2:43 of the morning, a good advice that staying up at such an hour was incredibly unsensible. This, however, was Lynne's last concern, seeing the singular spectacular picture of nature was not according to her night's schedule: she had to focus on the files, she couldn't afford any mistake. She wanted at all cost impress the inspector Cabanela, make inspector Jowd proud of her, more than her parents have always been, and outsmart her senior colleagues. «You're a mere amateur, you're not supposed to be involved in a murder investigation at all! Just watch the grown up!» she was fed up of this bullshit.

  
The folder was not that full, it was actually filled with scarce informations; the victim's name, Viktor Ryil, was not of a famous person, however his death circumstances are quite singular: he has been found hanged on his study's ceiling, the door completely locked. Her coworkers were not that concerned in finding the culprit, believing it was the same victim. «It's not a suicide for sure», Lynne was quite positive of this fact: the signs left on the corpse reminded her of finger strangling the neck to death, after a punch in the abdomen. But then how could've the murderer escaped from the room without leaving tracks—  
That was a mystery, certainly not suited for a rockie like her, but she couldn't care any less.

  
The few papers she has been under her nose for several hours were now melting together, the characters forming a code she couldn't decipher. Yes, staying up until late without an energetic drink was unsensible, she had to realize it. The eyes were no more focusing on the task at hand, like the brain, the thoughts confused and confusing. She was no more used in pulling an all-nighter. «Sleep...»

A black stain moved over the window, the figure lit by the moonlight, the eyes a yellow glowing glass, the light in the void. This furry ball approached toward the red-haired girl almost asleep on the desk, the files an improvised pillow. Its tail touched her nose, giving her some stimulus. «A cat? Here?» The pet surrounded her, the soft fur providing her some peace. That was probably a stray (how did it get inside, by the way?), however she felt safe under its glance, only now she properly realized how much she was tired and how could be unhealthy for the progresses.  
«Goodnight, Sissel...» she said blindly. The cat smiled at her.


End file.
